Fountain Of Ancients
by Vok'Novosh
Summary: Legend Tells Of A Fountain That Could Empower Anyone, Now That Fountain Has Been Found.New Chapter Up.
1. Chapter 1

Location: Stormguard Keep

Snow drifts down onto the cold stone road of Stormguard Keep. Outside the main gate two guards conversed

"Brrr its mighty cold out."

"Ay but we still have to guard the gate…."

"Ya while they get to sit inside by warm cozy fireplaces."

"Well theirs not much we can do about it though."

The two guards continue conversing while a black horse clatters slowly up the stone road a figure in a black robe is slumped forward on it.

"Halt sir!" Orders one of the guards at the gate. The figure straightens up a hood covering their features.

"And what is your business here at Stormguard sir?" Questioned one of the two guards.

"The fountain." Replies the figure in a dark voice. "And you will do nothing to stop me." Both the guards draw their swords. "Were going to have to ask you to leave sir!"

"I said you won't stop ME!" The two guards swords clatter to the stone road gasping and grabbing towards there throats almost as if they were trying to pull away an invisible hand that cutting off their air. The figure waves a hand and the Iron Gate in front of the figure rises up the chains clanking. The horse strides forward the gate slamming onto the ground behind it. The two guards falling down moments after there bodies slowly covered in snow

Inside Stormguard Keep

"Ya know I kind of feel sorry for those two they have to sit out there in the cold….."

"Oh well sucks to be them."

Another pair of guards are conversing inside the large doors on the inside of the castle. A word is heard muttered and suddenly the doors burst open and splatter the guards like rotten apples thrown against a wall. Blood drips from the wall and the figure on the horse stride in. The dark figure dismounts the horse and with a quick pace walks forward guards are surprised with this figure striding through like he owns the place and quickly they surround him.

"How did you get in here!" questions one of them.

The figure then reaches into their cloak and rips out a broad sword and charges towards the guard directly in front of him and slices down the sword panging on the brick ground. The guard falls down…in two halves. The guards curse and charge at him swinging there swords and holding there shields high. The figure with lightning quick reflexes leaps above the group causing several of them to injure each other. The figure while in midair slashes his sword down a large cut of darkness flying down and exploding on impact killing five. The remaining three try to flee but are each caught with a spell crushing there wind pipes. The figure places their broad sword back into a slot in their cloak. Straitening the hood the figure continues forward.

Deeper in the corridors of Stormguard Keep

Bodies litter the ground no one spared most are clutching at there throats or are sliced cleanly in two. A few of them there skulls exploded from the inside. The figure obviously nearing their goal walks slower then before watching for signs of traps. The figure then reaches a large door with a lock the size of a babe. The figure nears it and examines it then with a snap of their fingers the lock clicks and the door opens slowly and the figure strides forward into the chamber where in a glowing light a fountain sits gurgling water fourth. Four guards rush towards the figure only to stop dead in there tracks as their helmets cave in on there heads. The guards scream for only moments before silence returns. The figure walks slowly towards the fountain pausing a moment looking around then steps to the fountain drawing a small cup the figure passes it through the crystal clear water. The water shimmers in the cup the figure then pauses' praising the moment then brings the cup to their lips and gulps it down slowly. Then without a seconds notice a fireball blasts into the figure burning it to shreds.

A female mage approaches the burning cloak nudging it with her foot. And with a sudden crash, the figure drops from above. The figure was male probly 6'1 with broad shoulders and a set of well-polished black armor. Large shoulder pads with sharp dragon shaped teeth on them and the feet shaped like those of a dragon spiked at the end to resemble claws. The armor also had clawed ended gauntlets several spikes also showed up along the armor two opening slits were on the back but to top it all off the helmet resembled a dragons head the mouth the opening revealing the lower half of the mans face. Jagged teeth covered the opening. The figured growled and from an also black armor sheath removed the broad sword, blood splotches on it. The handle was pitch black along with the rest of the sword. The sword was designed by elven craft making it beautiful in an evil sort of way. With a charge the figure slices twice the female mage is motionless for moments. A grin spreads across his face and he snaps his fingers returning his cloak to normal. Then he pulls the wine-sacks from the dead guards and fills them up with the water. Turning his back to the fountain the figure begins striding away then pauses and returns to the water. He then removes the hood of the cloak and remove his helmet long white hair flowing down his back. The figures face had an elven shape to it, He had strong features from muscle his face clean and stubble less, and He also had a strong jaw and a straight medium lengethed nose. White eye brows sat upon eyes that were not human with slitted pupils that were purple the rest of the eye was black. The eyes seemed to posses' limitless knowledge and staring into them would draw you into it. He dipped his face close and for several minutes drank the fountains mystic waters. Pulling his head back, the ends of his hair wet from the water dripped onto the ground with little noise. He leaned his head back and smiled at the ceiling revealing that some teeth were sharpened into points, almost like that of a vampire. His hair fluttered back and with a snap of his fingers his hair floated back up as his helmet retook its place upon his head completing the armor once again and returned his hood back up. He strolled back to the castle entrance without event and re-mounted his horse which without command turned around and with a breakneck speed fled out the door and down the road the cloak flowing behind it.

Nearby town of Drekford

The man in the midnight black armor and matching cloak stood by his horse in an alley by a house. Another person in a brown cloak turns from the street and walks down the alley towards him.

"I'm surprised you made it back in one piece." Remarked the one in the brown cloak.

"Don't doubt my abilities…." Came his reply.

"I Didn't, otherwise I wouldn't have hired you. Now then do you have the item I asked for?"

"More then you asked for…"

"Well where is it!"

"Keep your voice down Yuri." Commanded the black cloaked figure "First you show me the money."

"Of course" Replied the man named Yuri, who digs through his cloak and pulls out a bag that is nearly bursting at the seams with crimson rubies.

"As you asked 160 blood rubies in other words, a small fortune."

"Good. Now then for the souls." The man in the black cloak swings around and from a bag pulls out two wine sacks that were earlier filled with the water from the fountain. "Here it is, four lbs of the fountains water."

Yuri greedily grabs the wine sacks and stuffs them in his cloak. Afterwards he hands the rubies to the black cloaked figure.

"It was nice doing business...But I gotta know whats your real name?"

"My real name is for others the one everyone else calls me by is Gestort...or The Disturbed"

With those last words he leaps onto the back of his horse and leads it out of the alley and disappears from the town.


	2. Chapter 2

Location: Stormguard Keep, A Dark Room

"Damnit! How could this happen!"

"Hmph, You know exactly how it happened. She didn't finish him off like she was supposed to."

"Damnit, Get Sara in here, She's got to answer for it."

"You know you can't control her….."

"We'll see about that."

The dark room is suddenly lit up and there stand two figures, one female and one male both are cloaked in mage robes from the shapes of there bodies. The female figure snaps her fingers and a young female warrior steps into the room. She looks to be 5'8 with long dark hair and an athletic build, her clothing is simple armor with elven designs in it, its violet colored to match with the silver designs.

"Sara, You have something to answer for."

The woman in the armor is obviously Sara who in reply says

"What now…."

"You didn't kill him."

"You mean…."

"Sepheil."

"You know I had reasons not to finish him."

"Yes well now you must, he's stolen water from The Fountain"

"But….I thought he had fled from these lands?"

"Your mistaken" corrects the female figure.

"Then I will kill him this time, make no mistake." Snarls Sara.

"Good, were teleporting you to Drekford, the last known location of Sepheil."

"Fine…hurry it up."

The two begin conjuring a portal, within seconds a purple glow fills the room as the portal is opened and its pathway set. The two mages nod their head's and Sara steps forward into the purple mass, setting on her hunt for Sepheil, or as he called himself Übel.

Meanwhile

"Hmph, this should be a safe place to rest…" Mutters Sepheil to himself, as his horse trots through the forest halting at his words. After tying the horse to a branch he threw his cloak down and laid on it closing his eyes and falling asleep instantly.

Approximately An hour and a half later.

Sepheil suddenly registers the sound of metal slicing the air and he rolls to his right dodging six daggers the have buried themselves through his cloak and into the ground. Sepheil leaps to his feet hearing the familiar laugh of an old friend. "Sara…..you've come back for me."

"You made the mistake of showing yourself again….Sepheil."

"I'm stronger then before!"

We'll see about, thought Sara. She leaps down and pulls out a curved blade silver with elven designs in it.

"Reeaahhh!" roared Sepheil ripping the Elven Broad Sword from his back and swinging it forward to face her.

"Come and get me.." teased Sara. Unfortunately Sepheil did, not realizing just how much stronger she was in the moonlight. The horse snorted at the foolish charge and Sara stuck her boot up and kicked Sepheil full in the face knocking him back and onto the ground. Only angering him more. Sepheil leaps up to his feet and glares furiously at Sara, who is giggling at him.

"I'll make you pay for that" Sepheil grows, wiping blood from his nose.

"Mirror Image!" Cries out Sara. Suddenly she disappears reappearing with ten other images.

"Damnit…" Mumbled Sepheil. Suddenly one of the Sara's jump at him slicing down which he easily knocks away stabbing into her chest, which suddenly disappears into smoke. Another figures leaps at him aiming to kick him dead in the face which he moves and slices into her leg causing the same smoke to appear. Two more attack at the same time which he easily them both. Staring at the ground with a grin

"Is this the best you've got?" looking up he sees only one of her now.

"Good you ga-" Sepheil suddenly stares around and sees the other six surrounding him.

"God Damnit!" Growls Sepheil suddenly stabbing his sword into the ground and crying out the words "ShockWave!" Suddenly six huge blastes of giant arrows glowing bright yellow blast along the ground hitting each one, suddenly he's rewarded with a yelp.

Staring to his left he sees the real her, a large cut in the gut part of her armor.

"You'll regret that."

"Lets see you make me." Mocks Sepheil

She suddenly charges forward and somersault kicks him in the jaw sending him into the air crying out in pain. She dissipates and appears above him slicing down rewarded with a blast of blood from his shoulder. Her eyes flash differently but only for a moment what they turned to couldn't be made out. She does the same disappearing act appearing at his side round house kicking him in the ribcage, sending him into a tree.

Sepheil, now pasted into the tree grunts with pain. Pleasure filling Sara's eyes as she walks up to Sepheil who is too badly damaged to react at all, lifting his head up with her armored hand who flutters his eyes open in pain. Suddenly she grabs around his left eye and opens it wide.

"A little reward for the damage to my armor.."

Watching helplessly he stares at her with horror in his left eye as she holds it open, grabbing her dagger she brings it inches from his eye, placing it just above his eyebrow. Pushing it in drawing blood which flows down around his eye.

"Eugh." Grunting in pain again Sepheil struggles to move again but is without luck. Sara grins at his attempt to struggle and then begins drawing the dagger down.

"No…No Sara don't…." Pleads Sepheil. Ignoring his words she draws it farther down only a simple move away from his eye.

"But…..ARAGHHH" Crying out as the dagger slices into the upper part of his eye drawing out a strange liquid combined with blood it begins flowing down the left side of his face. Continuing to cry out in pain as the dagger moves slowly but completely down his left eye, she continues till the cut reaches from the top of his eyebrow to his cheekbone. Laughing at his futile attempts to escape from her grip.

Placing her hand on the left side of his face, she gives a slight caring look. But it quickly turns emotionless as she clearly says

"May you see through lies and fakes."

Suddenly a light emits from her hand and he screams in pain. She removes her hand, the wound healed, his eye completely white, yet it still moved around as if he saw from it.

"Your….your not human…."

"Correct" grinning Sara "I thought I'd give you a look at what I truly am before I kil-"

She's cut off short as a branch suddenly snaps and the horse charges and hits Sara in the head with a hoof, knocking her out cold.

Moments later

Sepheil, crafted an eye patch quickly with a mutter of a word, it also fashioned itself around his left eye covering the complete wound.

"Damn you…." Glaring down at Sara shook his head and removed the daggers that were keeping his cloak in the ground. He waved his hand over the damage, repairing it instantly. Placing his cloak around his body he began to mount his horse, faltering as his irritated his shoulder wound. Waving his left hand over the shoulder wound it glowed but suddenly repelled against him slightly burning his hand.

"Shit!" he cried out in surprised pain. Finally ignoring it he mounted his horse, snorting the horse trotted out of the forest and took off leaving Sara on the ground.

Hours later

Sara groaned as she got up, staring around in disbelief that she was still alive.

"Damn him…He knows the truth now."

Getting up she grabs all her weapons putting them each away.

Muttering words of power the same portal that had brought her into Drekford reappeared and she stepped through it quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

Location Forest Eighty Five Miles North of Drekford

"These...wounds...are...catching...up...with me..." Grumbled Sepheil to the horse and to himself.

Slowing down his midnight black colored steed, he stared around at the surrounding area which was hardly seeable due to the poor light the moon was providing, then again it was only a sliver in the falling darkness. Sepheil's ears suddenly perked up at the sound of a broken twig. Sniffing the air he caught the scent of steel and flesh, which could only mean one thing. Sepheil slid down the left side of his horse and drew his elven broad sword, which wasen't visable in the shadow of a tree. Sepheil stepped a few feet away from his mighty horse, and squatted down checking the ground for tracks.

"Chaarrrgeee!" Cried a human voice

Suddenly the forest was filled with movement, branches and leaves were broken through revealing a little over twenty five knights in platemail. Sepheil groaned, knowing this wouldn't be as easy with his damaged shoulder and broken ribs.

"Why don't you give up, I've defeated hundreds of you before." Growled Sepheil at an attempt to scare them off.

"Yes, but now your injured you foul creature of the moon." Replied one of the knights who had also called the charge.

Grunting in slight pain, Sepheil hefted up his broad sword so that it rested on his shoulders, his left one nearly faltering from the immense weight of the sword. Without any warning or premade movement, they charged down on him swords raised and shields held forward. Sepheil slammed his sword down on the first foolish knight, who had moved faster then his brothers in arms.

Raising his foot, Sepheil slammed it down calling out the words "Warstomp!" which caused the ground to rip open around him in a wide area, throwing any knight close to him into the brush around them. But with this move, his mount was also tossed aside impaling it on a sharpened tree trunk. The horse whinned shortly before dying away.

"Da-Damnit..." Sepheil grunted hardly able to stand anymore. But he lifted his sword from his shoulders, and stabbed it into the ground.

"Nak'ronal!" Shouted Sepheil, which suddenly caused him to fall on his knees in pain. His spell went through though, and several large Shadow Wolves were now surrounding him.

"Eat them alive..." Commanded Sepheil, and the Shadow Wolves, willingly obeyed tearing up a good number of the knight's before they disapated.

"That...didn't...go..well.." Commented Sepheil, who was in dire need of medical attention. But he stood anyways, raising his sword, and slashing it through a knight who had hopped to get him while he was down, the knight only stood before Sepheil kicked the upper half of his body off, the legs simply fell forward, gushing forth blood. Sepheil then fired off two ice shards, which impaled an unlucky knight to a tree. The knights now down to three, were hardly a match for even a wounded Sepheil. Sepheil stepped forward, and punched an ice crystal through the impaled mans chest, causing blood the leak from the wound, coloring the ice crimson. Sepheil turned, and caught an arrow straight in the chest which had caught him unaware. Falling back and crashing into the tree, and the dead knight on it, he slid down blood bursting forth freely of the shoulder wound again. Jumping back up onto his feet in anger, Sepheil raised an open hand toward the knight who had shot the arrow's postion. A sudden dark energy lept from his palm, and slammed into the unsespecting knight, devouring his muscles, and breaking him into peices under the heavy weight of the platemail.

"There...I...got...em...all.." Sepheil groaned out, and began walking forward, but was caught unaware from behind when a spear suddenly protruded from his stomach, causing him to cry out momentarly in searing pain.

Roaring Sepheil turned around, and grabbed the knights neck, who in his victory thoughts hadn't thought that he'd be able to kill him, which Sepheil did crushing his wind pipe with his plate covered hands. The knight gurgled up blood, and fell backwards when Sepheil released his throat. Cursing his stupidity, he reached down, and tore loose the spear, which slid out with a horrible noise and a gushing of blood.

"D-D-Damn...knights..." Mumbled Sepheil before turning and continuing to walk forward.

Location Two Miles from Battle Grounds

"...I'm...gunna...die...from...those...stupid...knigghhhttss!" Roared out Sepheil, before falling onto his knee's and raising his fists in the air. dropping his arms, he howled much to like a wolf into the midnight air, silencing all animal noise. Falling forward onto his chest, he fought for breath.

"I-I-I...would've...rather...ha-have...died...from...Sara.." Were Sepheil's last words before passing out in a puddle of his crimson blood.

Location "Unknown"

"Nooooo!" Cried out what looked like a much younger Sepheil, with brown hair and in a pair of trousers, who was being pulled away by men in chainmail armor.

"Mommy! Don't let them take me!!! Mommmmyyyy!" Whined Sepheil, reaching out towards his mother who was only staring at him in disgust.

"I'm no mother of your's you monster." She said before turning and walking back towards a small farm house.

Falling silent after hearing those words, he allowed the large brutes in chainmail to carry him away, tears dripping down his face and blurring his vision. Sepheil looking back up at the house in a blind bloodlust of rage, held out one hand the palm facing towards the house, and fired off a Shadowball, which tore into the house and exploded it, throwing his mother away from it who was only moments from entering it.

"Knock the damn kid out Greg!" commanded a third man, who was waiting impatincely for the two to put him in a carraige, which had four frightened looking horses attached to it. The man who must've been "Greg" slammed Sepheil's head on the side of the carraige, knocking him out cold.

Location "Still Unknown"

Fluttering open his eyes, Sepheil stared around his tiny form locked in against a metal plating, his chest having a diagram drawn on it.

"Why...can't...I...move..." questioned Sepheil to himself, but someone anwsered from his right.

"Because we've put you under a little spell to make sure your cooperative, we don't need our little monster dying, now do we?" said the man with the voice of the one who had commanded the two to grab him earlier.

"Why...are...you doing...this?" Questioned Sepheil, who was trying to move, but couldn't to any prevail.

"Shut up-(back hands Sepheil)-Begin the operation!"

Several people appear and begin removing strange items, out of the items, a few rib's, muscle mass, and and half of a heart stand out, which are in seperate jars.

"Know what this is?" Asks the commander in an evil voice, which fill's Sepheil with dread.

"N-n-n-n-no.." Replies Sepheil, beging to shiver from the cold metal on his back.

"These are from a dangerous werewolf that was killed only an hour ago, so that we could implant them into you." Grins the commander.

Suddenly one of the people takes out an obsidian dagger, and presses it against the top of Sepheil's chest.

"W-w-wait, noo!" The man presses it down, slicing into Sepheil's skin.

Location "Log cabin"

"Nooooo!" Sitting up in a flash is present day Sepheil, his brow covered in sweat, with driplets dropping onto white sheets. Sepheil clutches at his chest where the dagger had penetrated. Feeling the same small X there, he knew it had just been a dream.

"Where the hell am I?" Suddenly questions Sepheil, notcing there's a blazing fire going on, and that his armor is sitting on a rack, his dried blood caked onto the chest peice. Staring around, he spots another person sleeping on the floor only a foot from the bed, who is snoring quietly.

"Alright...this is strange..." Mumbles Sepheil, before remebering his wounds, and reachs up to his shoulder, no sign of the earlier wound. Looking down, his stomach is also fine. Feeling his ribs with his hand, they seem to be completely healed.

"...Great...now I'm in debt to someone..." Thinks Sepheil outloud.

"HI!" Shouts out the female, who Sepheil had thought had been sleeping, who is sitting up, staring at Sepheil with almond shapped eyes, which are strangely violet-red, and silver pupils staring out, surrounding the violet-red was pure darkness.

"Hello?" Says a bit of a suprised Sepheil, who is staring down at her.

"It's about time you woke up ya know..." Says the girl

"...Why how long have I been out?" Wonders Sepheil.

"Well since I found you, three days."

"...Damnit!" Curses Sepheil, who jumps up, and regrets that he does, finding that his clothes are gone, and jumps back beneath the blanket.

"Where the hell are my clothes?!"

The girl giggles, and points to his right.

A Few Moments Later

Sepheil is suiting up, his leggings on.

"So what should I call you by?" Asks Sepheil, not even turning around to face her.

"Athena, and like I heard you earlier, you owe me a life debt. Sooo I'm going to stick around untill you repay it." Says Athena, which causes Sepheil to freeze up momentarily.

"I don't take well to company."

"Well get used to it."

"...(Grabs from his pouch, a handful of blood rubies, sparkling in the firelight)..here, that should cover my life debt."

"I don't think so, I'm gunna stick around with you."

Grumbling Sepheil places his chest peice on. Then turns around to face her, the only peice of armor missing is his helmet.

"Seeing as your probly not going to give up on this issue, fine. But don't come crying to me when your in trouble."

"Soooo what do I call you by?"

"Sepheil."

"Well then Sepheil, you should know I can take care of myself! And I even can take care of people like you too, you stubborn jackass."

Sighing, Sepheil grabs his cloak and throws it over his shoulders, shrouding his armor away.

"Your just an annoying kid, ya know that?"

"Actually...I'm about fourty-eight...well thats about as far as I can recall..."

Sepheil raises an eyebrow, staring at her in wonderment.

"So I take it your not human then."

"Ya could say that."

Sepheil removes the eye patch which has been forgotten about most of this time, and stares Athena in the eyes. The cold hard stare of that strange eye causes goosebumps on her, and she pulls her gaze away.

"Would you mind not staring at me like that..." Demands Athena.

"Hmph." Sepheil ties the eyepatch around his eye again, and pulls his helmet over his head, and the hood over that. Turning, he opens the door and begins walking out. Which causes Athena to quickly grab her things, and chase off after him telling him to wait.

"We've got to move, if you haven't realized it yet I'm being hunted."

"You could've told me we were leaving right now!"

The two walk through the forest, a silent figure watching them from the tree's, a firmiliar figure...Sara.


	4. Chapter 4

Location Outlands

The sun was now breaking through the night sky, leaving the sky a pinkish orange. Sepheil is walking slightly ahead of Athena his long paced strides pushing him further and further ahead, in the distance towards which they are walking a wall breaks the horizon. A Glint of sunlight beams off of Athena's pale white skin. Athena's hair which is brown and red toned is blown a bit around by a sudden gust of wind, which for Sepheil only blows his cloak slightly around revealing once again his obsidian armor. After many hours of walking through the night not a word has been spoken between the two, the only noise is the clink of Sepheil's armor against his broad sword on his back, and Athena humming quietly to herself. Suddenly Athena jumps up, and lands cross legged on Sepheil's right shoulder, causing him to slow down and look up at her.

"What do you think your doing?" Asks an annoyed Sepheil.

"My legs are tired, we've been walking for hours." Replies Athena who doesn't even look down at him, but stares up at the sky and continues humming. Sighing Sepheil continues his long strides towards the upcoming wall.

An hour later

Location Outside Gate of Nuruk'noar

Sepheil approaches the gate with Athena still on his shoulder, two large looking orcs each with a battle axes that've seen there better days are guarding the gate, talking to one another.

"Humans." Mutters one orc to another, which causes them to draw there battle axes, and glare down at the figure who is a bit more muscular then even the orcs are.

"Step aside, I have buisness here." Commands Sepheil to the two guards, making them look to one another and give a few short harsh laughs.

"No human enters." Replies the guard on the right.

Without any warning Sepheil reaches out with his right hand and wraps his fingers around the guard on the right's throat, making him gasp for air as his windpipe is slowly crushed. Suddenly there's a blur and a staff's end whips down on Sepheil's wrist, making him drop the helpless guard.

"There's no need to kill them!" Commands Athena, who is currently holding a wooden staff.

"Don't you da-" Begins Sepheil, but Athena smacks him down on the head with the staff now, causing him to stop mid-sentence.

"Would you qu-" Sepheil trys to speak again, but is smacked on the head again.

"Don't talk back to me." Commands Athena again.

Athena jumps down from Sepheil's shoulder, and with a friendly smile revealing a very vampiric set of teeth, she stares up at the two orc's who are a little afraid after that little show.

"Would you open the door please?" Asks Athena, using a sweet innocent voice.

The two guards look once at Athena, who is still smiling like a sweet innocent child, and then back at one another, then to Sepheil, who is glaring from under his hood. Suddenly the guard on the left hits his knuckles against the door behind them, very loudly and quickly showing his obviousness to get rid of these two strangers. The door slowly opens on creaking hinges, and the orcish town is revealed, which in comparison would be much like a human town. Athena gives a quick thank you, and leaps back up onto Sepheil's shoulder, and smacks his head with the staff again

"Go!" Athena commands towards Sepheil, who quickly beings walking into the town, tired of getting smacked on the head. After a few minutes of walking Sepheil stops outside the towns blacksmith who strangely enough is a large dwarf that is working on an old battle axe.

"Well well, if it ain't Teain. See you still haven't moved outta this orc town." Sepheil says towards the dwarf, who turns and gives a great big smile at the sound of his voice.

"Well looky here! I've been wonderin' when you'd come back laddy. I knew you couldn't keep that armor undamaged forever." Replies the dwarf.

"I don't even need to ask if you can fix it do I?" Sorta states/questions Sepheil.

"Laddy I'd help you out anyday." Replies Teain.

Sepheil walks into the oversized dwarfs house, and follows Teain into a back room, leaving Athena at the front of the blacksmith's shop.

After a few moments Sepheil returns less bulky, as he's wearing simple clothes under the cloak now. Sepheil pauses noticing Athena suddenly bursting through the open doorway into the shop, and slamming the door behind her.

"You've gotta be kidding me...did you piss off the entire town?!" Demands Sepheil.

"Err...maybeee..." Replies Athena in an innocent voice. Athena stares down at the ground like a child would after being caught in a lie.

"...Damnit were going to have to leave and return here later for my armor then...I'll talk to you later Teain."

Suddenly Sepheil rushes forward, and wraps his arms around Athena in a hug type lock, and slips the cloak over her.

"Hey! Lemme g-" Trys Athena, but Sepheil suddenly pushes off with his feet and bursts through the door with his shoulder still shielding Athena. After completely shattering it and sending splinters and the crowd of angry orcs aside. Sepheil pushes off the ground again, and is leaping high into the air, landing on a roof and surging forward with incredible speed. Leaping from roof to roof, Sepheil quickly exits the town, leaping over one of the high walls. Slamming into the ground, Sepheil gives a sigh of relief and begins walking forward untill a sudden poke at his side causes him to stop, remebering that Athena was in his cloak. Releasing Athena from his grip, he steps backwards leaving Athena blinking in the failing sunlight.

"What was that for?! I could've d-"

"There was no time." Replies Sepheil to the unfinished question.

"Now come we've got to get a move on, otherwise they'll be on us again." States Sepheil, and begins walking towards the nearby forest to seek cover in the dark place. Athena quickly runs after him, but stops short a few steps after Sepheil is standing there, barely moving. He suddenly turns and rushes back towards Athena, and placing her in another hug like grip, he turns his back towards the wall. Not a moment later he's bombarded with arrows which begin protruding from his back, the ends pointing out from his chest. Sepheils tight grip fails, and Athena backs away staring at Sepheils chest which gushs forth blood. From behind there are atleast eighty assassains with bows and arrows. The assassains cry out in joy as they got what they believed to be there hardest target. A hint of utter darkness begins sweeping into Athena's eyes angered at there attack, and perhaps the killing of her new friend. But that is stopped as she turns and noticed Sepheil is turning towards them. Sepheil suddenly roars in pain, and falls forward on one knee, his left hand gripping his right wrist, his right hand twitching madly. The assassains mutter to themselves as they notice not a single arrow had gone through his right arm. Sepheil rips the cloak from off of his back, a few tatters clinging to his back where they were pierced with arrows.

"S-Sepheil?" Wonders a worried Athena who believes her friend is dying before her eyes.

Suddenly the form fitting shirt that Sepheil had been wearing begins ripping in many places as his body begins expanding in muscle, and hair sprouting up. Suddenly standing to his feet Sepheil grins, revealing his teeth are now all sharpened, and his eyes change with a single blink, the iris now a bright yellow, and his pupils now rounded, and black, the sclera remaining jet black. These eyes now flashed in anger, the assassains begin drawing there bows in fear that he could kill them. Suddenly there's growth beside Sepheil's head at his neck, and a head rips loose on each side, each head that off a wolf, and each with the same set of frightening eyes. This new development causes the assassains to stop and stare in wonder, at this strange transformation. Suddenly horns rip out at the temples of each of the wolf heads, the horns twisted forward, and pointing directly at the assassains. Sepheil's head, has now taken the shape of a wolf as well, larger horns protruding from his temples as well. While his heads had burst forth, his body had covered itself in complete white fur, and only had on peices of tattered clothing. The arrows that had once been sticking through Sepheil's back are litterly blasted out, dropping the peices of the tattered cloak with them. Sepheil suddenly growls and his back rips open, two giant white feathered wings unleashing themselves. Having now grown to seven feet and nine inches, the new Sepheil stands at his full height, his hands now massive paws with giant claws on the ends, his feet have also taken this transformation. Suddenly Sepheil raises his center head and howls out massively, which somehow blocks out the little dying light of the sun, and unleashes a huge beam of moonlight upon him, a full moon is clearly visable in the sky just above Sepheil. The other heads do the same while Sepheil is, stopping when he does. Sepheil bends forward, leaning down on one giant paw, his other one raised slightly opened and ready to slice and tear through skin.

"FOOLS!" Comes a bark like sound from Sepheil, mimiced by the other two heads giving him an echo sort of sound. Suddenly he's blurred and in the center of the group of assassains a single man cries out in pain, his legs having been sliced at the knee's, causing him to fall forward off of them, and burst forth blood on all the unluck ones near him... Suddenly there's a burst of blood from one of the assassains, his neck suddenly having been slit open. suddenly Sepheil appears in the middle of the mass of assassains, who are staring around bows raised. The center head bites down upon the unlucky assassains neck, who he had just appeared behind. The other two heads bite down in seperate places, before the center head releases, and rushes forward making quick work of ten assassains that had stood before him. Sepheil suddenly then turns and disappears as an arrow slits through the air where he just was. Suddenly there's more cries of pain, and more horrific injuries. After about ten minutes only five assassains remain of the once mighty eighty. during the time not a single arrow had pierced through his skin, as he would disappear each time causing the arrow to hit an unlucky ally, or dig into the ground. Suddenly an assassain that had turned and begun running begins rising into the air, Sepheil appearing behind him, with his paw wrapped around the back of the assassains neck, using his other paw, he stabs his claws through the man, stabbing straight into the mans heart killing him almost instantly. Disappearing again Sepheil appears next to another and rips out his throat splattering blood everywhere. Rushing towards another, Sepheil slams the assassain in the face litterly caving his head in, making short work of another, only a single assassain remains... who is being held up in the air by a single paw of Sepheils, his hand clamped onto the top of there head. He tightens his grip and suddenly the assassains head explodes...

During this time Athena had only watched in utter suprise...

Sepheil begins walking towards Athena on his hind legs, his wings spread to there full length. Standing only feet away he falls forward...In midfall turning back into his human self, with only tatters of clothes on, covering most of his thigh's...crashing onto the ground Sepheil lays uncouncious...the darkness closing in around them as the moonlight is covered up in clouds...


End file.
